When the past meets the present
by firebrat5289
Summary: Three men, who form a hit crew, go to Las Vegas to get hired, but what happens when one of the men realizes that he knows the target? Will he try to make amends or will he go through with the job?
1. Ch 1: Heartbreak

Title: When the past catches up to present

Disclaimer: I do not own George, Joey, Vincent, or pretty much everybody else. I do, however, own Megan Lezzari, but in the old case that Megan 'Maggie' Lezzari is real, I do not actually own her.

Summary: Three men, who form a hit crew, go to Las Vegas to get hired, but what happens when one of the men realizes that he knows the target?

A/N: This is based on the USA TV Christmas movie, three wise guys. It doesn't fit the story line exactly, but it does involve all of the characters.

A/N: This story probably sucks, but oh well. What author at one point or another doesn't think that they're story is horrible? This chapter is mainly just letting everybody know what the story is going to be about, giving some background information on the main character.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The technical definition of Regret is an intelligent and/or emotional dislike for personal past acts and behaviors. Do I have any regrets about my past? Well, the actual question should not be do I have past regrets; the question should actually be who doesn't have any regrets about their past? There are numerous things that happened when I was a kid that I wish I would've had the knowledge and common sense to avoid, but I didn't. Trying to have that picture perfect life as a kid growing up in Vegas is not easy. The temptations of the showgirls and hookers eventually drew my perfect father in, which set my mom off on a tirade. Mom divorced him immediately, and started drinking. Soon, she was gambling even more often than she drunk. I was an only child, so my reverie away from mom's drinking were my friends at school. My friends only saw me as the bright, talented, upbeat, popular girl at school. There was one person, though, who could see right through my façade: Joey Matelli. Sure, he was known not only as the most popular guy in school, the bad boy, even, but he was known as my friend; my protector. Everybody knew not to mess we me, because to get to me, you'd have to go through Joe, and nobody wanted to make him mad. The kids always saw him as the big, tough guy, but I just saw him as a great guy who could make me laugh when I needed to laugh, or be serious when I needed someone to be serious. From elementary to junior high, we were best friends, attached at the hip. If you saw one of us somewhere, chances were that the other was not far behind. In high school, Joey and I started dating, and it came as a surprise to no one. We were both realizing that adulthood was not far away, and wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Both Joey and I graduated (I was 17 and he was 19), and went on to college, wondering where life was going to take us. We didn't get to spend as much time together as when we were younger, but that's just part of growing up, I guess. Joe and I had gotten an apartment, and were living off-campus, hoping that it would allow us more time with just as. At one point in time, the two of us were actually considering getting married. It was a love more passionate than anything that had ever been felt before. But, just as things had gone when I was still a small child, Joe soon got sucked in by the true Las Vegas wild child life style, and I was left hanging in the breeze. Yes, it had been part my decision for Joe to leave. I had discovered that he was cheating on me with some random showgirl from the strip, and decided that I couldn't spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, wondering if he was ever telling me the truth. Joe and I had tried working things out: going to counseling sessions, reading different books on the subject, but in the end, it came down to the fact that we were both still very young, and had a lot left to experience in life. We split up later that year: I was only 19, and Joe was 21. I stayed in Las Vegas opening up my very own casino, making my money without any men in my life. Joe went to New York, and we haven't spoken since. Sometimes at night, I think about how Joey is. I wonder if he ever got had kids, or if he was living some jet set life, or if he had ever gotten married. I had dated from time to time, but no one would ever measure up to Joe. By the time I would find a guy who I thought could be half the man Joey was, I would be diving head first into my career, and no long have time for a relationship. Five years later, after quitting the casino industry, I've realized that no matter how much time passes, or how far away I go, Joseph Matelli will always be my one true love.


	2. Ch 2: Meeting Again

Title: When the past catches up to present

Disclaimer: I do not own George, Joey, Vincent, or pretty much everybody else. I do, however, own Megan Lezzari, but in the odd case that Megan 'Maggie' Lezzari is real, I do not actually own her.

Summary: Three men, who form a hit crew, go to Las Vegas to get hired, but what happens when one of the men realizes that he knows the target? Will he try to make a mends or will he go through with the job?

A/N: This is based on the USA TV Christmas movie, three wise guys. It doesn't fit the story line exactly, but it does involve all of the characters.

A/N: This story probably sucks, but oh well. What author at one point or another doesn't think that they're story is horrible? **Anybody got some ideas for the storyline? I don't want to go exactly with the movie, so if you want to give me ideas, just remember it's a mobster/criminal-type romance story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello Miss Lezzari."

I hear from beside me as I walk into the building. Its nice days like this that I'm glad I'm no long cooped up at the casino. Don't get me wrong, I loved being at my casino more than most anything else, but the smoke-filled air, loud noise, and crazy, drunk people drove me a little bit crazy sometimes.

"Hi Katy. Is Shirley upstairs?"

Shirley Crown is my best friend and has been that way since I got out of college. I ran into her one time at a convention while I was working as a dancer, and she took me under her wing as the daughter she never had. I was grateful back then just because she got me out of a very dark time in my life, and I'm still grateful to this day for everything she has done for me.

"Yes, so is Murray and some other guys. They're pretty cute, if you ask me."

I smile to myself as I head towards the elevator. Katy is another girl that Shirley had taken under her wing and given her a job. To me, she was like a younger sister who I got to help take care of and help point in the right direction, and she was always trying to hook me up with different guys. Katy's a good kid, though, so I usually give her judgment the benefit of the doubt. I get upstairs about four minutes later and walk it Shirley and Murray's penthouse. Murray is her husband, a very successful casino manager who I had worked with from time to time.

"Hello Megan"

"Hi Murray, how are you?"  
"I'm good, and yourself?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright, I'm doing alright."

"Maggie!"

I hear Shirley yell from the kitchen. Her being in the kitchen was usually a bad thing when she was making a big meal, but it was only ten in the morning, so I knew I was safe. Christmas time was closing in, so chances are she's making her infamous Christmas cookies; the best in Las Vegas.

"Hi Shirley."

"Can you come in the kitchen for a moment, sweetie?"

"Sure."

I walk into the kitchen, and just as I do, three gentlemen walk into the penthouse.

"Boys, so glad you could finally make it. Flight from New York good?"

"Is there such a thing as a good flight?"

"Now, this job offer, I need you to keep as quiet as you possibly can. The girl is one of Shirley's kids, you know, the one's that she takes care of and…uh….stuff."

"Are you insane? You know how crazy Shirley can get when her kids get messed with."

The most serious of the men says to Murray. Usually Murray would stand up and defend Shirley, but the man is right, and from the looks of it, he's known this guy along time.

"So, uh, where are you guys staying in Vegas?"

"The Colorado hotel & casino. Why?"

"That's a great casino, do you know the owner?"

They all shake their heads no. Murray turns his head towards the kitchen where Shirley and I are and yells for us,

"Ladies, can you come out here for a second?"

"We'll be out in a minute, Murr."

Shirley grabs the last sheet of her cookies, and walks out to the living room, where we find Murray, and the three gentlemen standing by the sofa.

"Gentleman, you remember my lovely wife, Shirley, and this beautiful woman right here is, Maggie Lezzari. She's the owner of the Colorado Hotel & Casino."

I lock eyes on one of the men, and the instant I remember who it is, my heart speeds up and I can't breathe.

"Shirley, Maggie, this is Vincent Tuturro, George Nelson, and Joseph Matelli."

"Joey,"

"Maggie..."


	3. Ch 3: Blast from the past

Title: When the past catches up to present

Disclaimer: I do not own George, Joey, Vincent, or pretty much everybody else. I do, however, own Megan Lezzari, but in the old case that Megan 'Maggie' Lezzari is real, I do not actually own her.

Summary: Three men, who form a hit crew, go to Las Vegas to get hired, but what happens when one of the men realizes that he knows the target? Will he try to make a mends or will he go through with the job?

A/N: This is based on the USA TV Christmas movie, three wise guys. It doesn't fit the story line exactly, but it does involve all of the characters.

A/N: This story probably sucks, but oh well. What author at one point or another doesn't think that they're story is horrible? **Anybody got some ideas for the storyline? I don't want to go along exactly with the movie, so if you want to give me ideas, just remember it's a mobster/criminal-type romance story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you two know each other?"

I hear Murray ask as Joey and I look back and forth at each other. I hadn't seen Joe in five years, but he was still the guy that I grew up with and fell in love with. He had cut his hair shorter, and had a different look on his face and in his eyes, something much tougher. It was as if Joe had been thrown into a world full of mess head first, and had no idea how to handle it. When he left, I had accepted that he was gone. I never thought Joe would be coming back, so I had moved on with my life. Now that he actually was back, I was thrown completely off stride.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"A while. Look, Shirley, I really have to get going. I'm sorry to go so soon."

I throw my coat on and practically run back out of the penthouse. As I leave, Joey acts like he wants to run after me, but stops, feeling that his duty to his job is stronger. Shirley doesn't say anything, knowing better than to step in between Murray's affairs, but Murray looks right at Joe and says,

"You go get her, Joseph."  
I'm get outside, and into my car, before I let the tears begin to fall.

---------

_Flashback_

---------

"_You know, one day we should get married."_

"_Married? Do you really think so?"_

"_Yeah, we've known each other for years upon years, why not? I mean, I love you, Maggie."_

"_I love you too, Joey."_

_I look up into his eyes, seeing that he's completely serious. I had never seen Joey as serious about something as I saw him about us getting married._

"_Let's do it."_

"_Are you agreeing with me, Megan Lezarri?"_

"_Yeah, I guess I am."_

_-----------------_

_End flashback_

_-----------------_

I wipe the tears from my eyes the best I can. I would do a little bit better of a job if I had time, but before I can even think about it, I see Joey dart out of the buildings front door, his head searching in every direction for me. Our eyes lock for a minute, asking questions to which only the other person knows the answer. He takes a step towards the car, but I decide that I can't really be put through that pain again, and speed off, leaving Joey standing there, watching me leave. I drive around the city for hours, not wanting to go home yet. As kids, we promised that we'd never end up like our parents; desperately trapped in a city where they didn't want to be. Right now, that sums up how I feel. I'm trapped in a very uncomfortable city. Joey was here and obviously working for Murray. Murray's married to my best friend, and that meant every time I went to see Shirley, I would probably see Joey. Things were definitely going to be getting more complicated.


	4. Ch 4: Trying to make it all better

Title: When the past catches up to present

Disclaimer: I do not own George, Joey, Vincent, or pretty much everybody else. I do, however, own Megan Lezzari, but in the old case that Megan 'Maggie' Lezzari is real, I do not actually own her.

Summary: Three men, who form a hit crew, go to Las Vegas to get hired, but what happens when one of the men realizes that he knows the target? Will he try to make a mends or will he go through with the job?

A/N: This is based on the USA TV Christmas movie, three wise guys. It doesn't fit the story line exactly, but it does involve all of the characters.

A/N: This story probably sucks, but oh well. What author at one point or another doesn't think that their story is horrible? **Anybody got some ideas for the storyline? I don't want to go along exactly with the movie, so if you want to give me ideas, just remember it's a mobster/criminal-type romance story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What happened to you, sweetie?"

After the whole seeing Joey again thing, I did what I had always done: Ignored the problem, went to a casino, and gambled. For some reason, whenever I'd go to a casino and play a game or two of poker, my other problems outside of the table seemed pointless. When I had a nice beer and poker buzz going, I took my cue, and drove back to my apartment. Joey's face as I drove off earlier, was still evident in my mind. I walked back in to my apartment, and the first thing I heard was Shirley shreaking at me from the sofa.

"Hi Shirl."

"The way you ran out of the penthouse earlier made me worry. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, I promise. I just needed some fresh air."

"I think you needed more than fresh air. I think you need room away from that Joey fellow that Murray's got working for him now. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing happened, Shirley. We just used to know each other, that's all."

"Sweetie, I know the look of a broken heart when I see one. You saw him and it's like your heart broke all over again. Now, sit down here on the sofa, and tell me what happened."

I went back into the bedroom, digging in the back of my closet until I found an old box, then I walked back into the living room.

"What's that?"

I ignore Shirley's question, as I open the lid to the box and take out the invitation on top, handing it to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robert Matelli and Ms. Lynda Garcia request your presence at the marriage of their children, Joseph Andrew Matelli and Megan Grace Lezzari. Oh man, Maggie,"

We each reached into the box, taking out pictures and other random memorabilia from Joe and I's relationship. One picture that I had was of Joe and I standing together in t-shirts and jeans, with our backside facing the camera. We both had turned our heads and were facing the camera, smiles plastered on our face. It was taken about a month before we split up.

"Joey and I have known each other since we were kids. We went to the same elementary school, junior high, and high school. We had been best friends since like first grade, and everybody knew not to mess with one of us because the other would be there in a heartbeat and would tear your into shreds. I mean, that's how much we cared about each other. In high school, we did start dating. When we went to college, Joe and I moved into our own apartment, and stayed together. My freshman year of college, Joe had said that we should get married one day. It was in no way a perfect proposal, but we didn't need perfect. We thought love was going to be enough. But, just like with my dad, the whole Las Vegas lifestyle was too much for Joe, and he ended up sleeping around with a showgirl."

"Sweetie, if I had known,"

"But you didn't, so it's okay. Let's just drop it."

We sat for the rest of the night, talking about random things, trying to keep my mind off of Joey. At about midnight, there was another knock on my door.

"Yeah?"

"This is for Maggie Lezzari. Some guy payed me to bring it up here."

The guy left and I took the flowers back into the apartment.

"Who are those from?"

"Joey. He wants to talk."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"For the first time, no."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: When the past catches up to present

Disclaimer: I do not own George, Joey, Vincent, or pretty much everybody else. I do, however, own Megan Lezzari, but in the old case that Megan 'Maggie' Lezzari is real, I do not actually own her.

Summary: Three men, who form a hit crew, go to Las Vegas to get hired, but what happens when one of the men realizes that he knows the target? Will he try to make a mends or will he go through with the job?

A/N: This is based on the USA TV Christmas movie, three wise guys. It doesn't fit the story line exactly, but it does involve all of the characters.

A/N: This story probably sucks, but oh well. What author at one point or another doesn't think that their story is horrible? **Anybody got some ideas for the storyline? I don't want to go along exactly with the movie, so if you want to give me ideas, just remember it's a mobster/criminal-type romance story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Maggie,"

I woke up this morning thinking that maybe today would be different, and I wouldn't any problems. I've learned that have a positive outlook is the best way to live your life. But, what happens when I walk out of the front door of my building? I'm ambushed by Joey. Yippee for me.

"Hi Joe."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Yourself?"

"I'm okay."

"That's good."

He seems even more stunned by see me again than I am over seeing him.

"Can we talk somewhere, Maggie?"

"Look, Joe, you moved to New York. I accepted it and moved on. I was fine. But now, you're back after five years. You can't just come back and expect everything to be fine, expect all your old friends to be buddies with you again. It doesn't work that way, Joe."

"I'm not leaving until we talk about this."

"Then you're going to be here for awhile. There's no way I can go through this again."

I turn away from him, get into my car and drive to work. Joey, now in need of some serious guidance, drives to Murray's office to see what he's supposed to do. Should he stay in the crew in Vegas, and risk having me interfere? Or should he go back to New York and get work there? Walking inside, he didn't find who he was looking for, but the person who would help him more than anybody could realize.

"Hey, Mrs. C."

"Joseph, I told you! Call me Shirley."

"Okay, Shirley. Is Murray hanging around here somewhere?"

"No, but maybe I can help you."

The instant Shirley looked at Joe, she could tell how rattled he really was. She had a gift for seeing emotionally injured people, and nursing them back to health. Shirley patted a spot on the sofa beside her, and motioned for Joey to sit down.

"Start talking, Hun."

"It's just….Maggie."

"The way I understood it was that you two had a relationship."

"Yeah, a good one. I loved her to death. I mean, we were going to get married."

"But…"

"But I messed up, big time. Maggie kicked me out, which she had every right to do so. But at the time, I was so angry at getting kicked out that I wasn't in any big hurry to see her again. So, I packed up my clothes and stuff and moved to New York. I didn't tell her or anything, and you know. Now that I look back, it was pretty damn stupid to leave."

"What do you think would've happened if you hadn't left Las Vegas?"

Joe reaches up, rubs his eyes, and lets his hand run through his hair. He sighs before beginning again.

"I don't know. I guess Maggie and I would've worked things out, and gotten married. We could be livin' in a big house with a couple of kids, and a dog. That's all she ever wanted: the picture perfect life, and I promised her that one day, I would give her that dream."

"Have you tried telling her any of this, Joseph?"

"Yeah, I tried telling her this morning, but she wanted nothing to do with me."

"I think she wants more to do with you than you think. Megan Lezzari is a very stubborn woman, always has been. What she needs is a swift kick in the rump to get her going."

Joey, having apparently found the answer he was looking for, got up off of the sofa, thanked Shirley, and went on his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: When the past catches up to present

Disclaimer: I do not own George, Joey, Vincent, or pretty much everybody else. I do, however, own Megan Lezzari, but in the old case that Megan 'Maggie' Lezzari is real, I do not actually own her.

Summary: Three men, who form a hit crew, go to Las Vegas to get hired, but what happens when one of the men realizes that he knows the target? Will he try to make a mends or will he go through with the job?

A/N: This is based on the USA TV Christmas movie, three wise guys. It doesn't fit the story line exactly, but it does involve all of the characters.

A/N: This story probably sucks, but oh well. What author at one point or another doesn't think that their story is horrible? **Anybody got some ideas for the storyline? I don't want to go along exactly with the movie, so if you want to give me ideas, just remember it's a mobster/criminal-type romance story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walk into the building after an excruciatingly long day of work. It seemed like everything was going wrong today, and I could do nothing to stop it or fix it in anyway. I figured it was God's way of telling me that I shouldn't have shrugged Joe off this morning. As I walk into the building, the first thing I notice is a big bouquet of red roses sitting on the security guard's desk.

"Hello Miss Lezzari. Someone dropped these flowers off for you earlier."

"Did they give a name?"

"No, but he acted like he knew you from somewhere."

I grab the roses, get in the elevator and go up to my apartment. I unlock the door, put the roses on the front table, and put my jacket in the closet. As I go to turn the corner into the dining room, I see Joey standing in front of me.

"Joe, what are you doing?"

"Either making the best decision or the biggest mistake of my life."

Before I can ask him what he's talking about, Joe's lips are pressed up against mine in a kiss so strong and powerful that it could never be beat. I let go of my inhibitions, and allow myself to be swept up in the moment, and a maelstrom of sensations that I never thought I'd feel for Joe again. When the two of us finally pull apart, we can't stop looking into the other person's eyes. It's like for the past five years, we had lost ourselves, and we had just recovered them today.

"So, can I stay, Maggie? Please, please, please?"

Joe asks, using the cute puppy dog face and voice that he knew I always ended up saying yes to. Laughing, I nod my head, and we both sit down, ready to have the talk that he had mentioned this morning.

"First off, I want to how you got in my apartment."

"Come on, Maggie. I've always been the master of lock picking. Is there really a need to ask that question? I want to know what scared you so much when you saw me yesterday."

"I wasn't scared. It just….stunned me to see you again after five years. I thought you were gone and weren't coming back."

I have no idea how long we sat there talking, and to be truthful, I didn't really care. For some reason, any anger that I had felt towards Joe was gone and I was happy to have him back. The next morning, the sun seemed to be brighter and the sky seemed to be bluer, and life in general seemed to be a whole lot sweeter. Joey had told me before we both fell asleep last night that Shirley was the one who had talked some sense into him. I felt the need to thank her, so before I did anything else, I drove to their penthouse.

"Shirley, where are you?"

"In the bedroom, wrapping up some Christmas presents."

Christmas was two days away, and Shirley tended to be a procrastinator; I should have known where she was. I walk into the back bedroom, finding Shirley sitting on the bed, wrapping the presents in different festive papers.

"How are we doing today, sweetie?"

"We are doing much better today, thanks to someone in this room right now."

"You talked to Joey, did you?"

"Yeah, but only because you talked to him. Seriously, thank you. Just by talking to him, you realize how precious life is and how much someone means to you."

"Are you going to get back together?"

I thought for a minute, trying to decide if I should tell Shirley or not. I know she would tell Murray, but the woman was like a mother to me, and I felt compelled to tell.

"Yeah, Shirley. We are getting back together."

"That's good, because when I talked to Joseph last night, he seemed really upset by the whole thing, Maggie."

"I know he was upset. I was upset too, but it's all better now, I promise."

I think if Joe had known how close we would come to losing each other again in the next few days, he would have held me that much closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: When the past catches up to present

Disclaimer: I do not own George, Joey, Vincent, or pretty much everybody else. I do, however, own Megan Lezzari, but in the old case that Megan 'Maggie' Lezzari is real, I do not actually own her.

Summary: Three men, who form a hit crew, go to Las Vegas to get hired, but what happens when one of the men realizes that he knows the target? Will he try to make a mends or will he go through with the job?

A/N: This is based on the USA TV Christmas movie, three wise guys. It doesn't fit the story line exactly, but it does involve all of the characters.

A/N: This story probably sucks, but oh well. What author at one point or another doesn't think that their story is horrible? **Anybody got some ideas for the storyline? I don't want to go along exactly with the movie, so if you want to give me ideas, just remember it's a mobster/criminal-type romance story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, where are the two of you going tonight, Joe?"

"Out to one of those really nice dinner places that women really like."

It was Christmas eve, a night that had always been really special to Joe and I. It was this day in high school when we had officially started dating, and it was when we ended up getting engaged. This year, I had no idea what was going to happen, but I knew that it didn't matter, as long as Joey and I were together. He had gone over to Murray and Shirley's to get ready. As much as Shirley was a mother to me, Murray had become a father-figure to Joey. Sure, Murr was Joe's boss, but they got along really well, and knew that in a pinch, the other would back them up. I had been getting ready all day for tonight: went and got a massage, got my nails done, got my hair done, and was now at home, putting on the final touches. I was wearing the dress that I knew would impress. It was a halter top with the area from mid-chest up being silver, and the rest of the gown was black, and it hugged my curves in all the right places. Shirley had told me to wear it, saying it looked simply exquisite on me. I walk out of my apartment to go over to Murray and Shirley's but as soon as I open the door, I'm forced back inside where I end up hit over the head with something, knocked unconscious. When I open my eyes again, I'm in the backseat of a car, lying down, with my hands tied behind my back and a gag in my mouth.

"I see that you're finally awake Miss Lezzari, that's good."

I get the gag out of my mouth, and go to get my hands free, but it doesn't work.

"Don't worry about your hands. They'll be released as soon as I get my money."

"Why me?"

"Well, sweetheart, as it turns out, not only do you own your own casino, which does bring in a substantial amount of money each year, but you are close friends with Murray and Shirley Crown. They have a lot of money, and from what I can see, would pay a lot of money to get you back. I just need to make one call."

The guy punches a few buttons on what appears to be his car phone, and the call goes through to Murray.

"Murray Crown."

I hear his voice come through the phone a few rings later.

"Mr. Crown, I believe you owe me half a million dollars. I happen to have your wife's favorite girl here. If I don't get my money…well, let's just say that Christmas won't be so merry this year."

In the background, you can hear Shirley already becoming a crying mess, and some guys trying to comfort her.

"Look, Murray, bring your money to that abandoned horse track about half an hour south of the Vegas city limits by midnight, and you'll get Miss Lezzari back unharmed."

He hangs up the phone without saying another word.

"I don't know what Murray did to upset you, and I don't know if I did anything to upset you, but if I did, I'm sorry. Just let me go right here. I'll walk back to town."

"I can't let you go now. You've heard my voice and could make one of those voice identifications. Besides, I think maybe you and I could have a little fun."

I shudder at the thought of the guy touching me, and he obviously catches it, as it starts to laugh. Right now, his laugh is the least of my worries. I just hope that Joey and Murray get there in time.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: When the past catches up to present

Disclaimer: I do not own George, Joey, Vincent, or pretty much everybody else. I do, however, own Megan Lezzari, but in the old case that Megan 'Maggie' Lezzari is real, I do not actually own her.

Summary: Three men, who form a hit crew, go to Las Vegas to get hired, but what happens when one of the men realizes that he knows the target? Will he try to make a mends or will he go through with the job?

A/N: This is based on the USA TV Christmas movie, three wise guys. It doesn't fit the story line exactly, but it does involve all of the characters.

A/N: This story probably sucks, but oh well. What author at one point or another doesn't think that their story is horrible? **Anybody got some ideas for the storyline? I don't want to go along exactly with the movie, so if you want to give me ideas, just remember it's a mobster/criminal-type romance story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Murray, we have to get him the money. We have to get him the money right now!"

"Shirley, I know you want to get Maggie back. So do we, but if we give him the money,chances arewe won't get her back."

It turns out the voices of men that I had heard on the phone were the two other guys that had came into town with Joey; the guys that had been hired by Murray.

"So, what do we do?"

"I say, we go out there, and get her back, without the money."

"Let's go."

As the men form their plan to come and save me, Joey reaches into his suit pocket, and feels the felt of the small ring case, hoping that he gets to me in time to use it.

"You know, whoever that guy is that spent the night at your place last night, is a lucky guy."

"Yeah? How so?"

"You're beautiful, smart, talented, and rich. Any guy would be insane to not want to be with you forever and ever."

Time was ticking closer and closer to midnight. I was crossing my fingers and praying for the guys to get here in time. My captor kept looking at his watch every five seconds.

"You better hope that your boys get here on time."

"Yeah, I'm hoping."

What seemed like hours but in reality was probably only minutes later, I hear footsteps crunching against the rocks on the way back to the stall I was being held in.

"Hey! I'm looking for Maggie Lezzari!"

For once, Murray's voice sounded comforting to me. The guy that was holding me hostage pointed at me and told me to stay there, while he walked out of the stall and up to Murray. They start talking, and while they do, I see Joey's face peak around the corner and smile at me. Joe motions for me to stay quiet as he sneaks in beside me. From somewhere where I can't see, I hear three gunshots and the captor falls down to his death. First instinct after the kidnapping: launch myself into Joey's arms and never let go of him again. From the way he's holding me, I can tell that he's thinking the same thing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

We stand up and walk outside, seeing the stars above us. Shirley, who is still in hysterics runs up to us, giving me the biggest hug ever.

"Oh, sweetie! You had me so worried!"

Murray walks over, and drags her off of me. The other two guys that had helped me out, winked at Joe, and then left the two of us alone.

"Joey?"

"Mm?"

"What time is it?"

He looks down at his watch with one arm, but keeps the other wrapped around me.

"12:01."

"Merry Christmas, baby."

I say, closing my eyes as once again, the moment takes hold.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

When I open my eyes again, I see the open ring case in front of me, holding the most beautiful ring with one diamond in the middle.

"Marry me."

"Yes."  
Joey took the ring and slid it onto my finger. This was truly my Christmas miracle.


End file.
